


Assortiment

by LittleBakemono



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Multi, Slice of Life, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Titre provisoire] Rassemblement de petits drabbles et autres petits poppages autour des personnages de la next-gen d'UDC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Iron (James, Aldébaran)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/gifts).



> Alaiya, tu connais déjà la plupart de ces textes, mais ceux là et les prochains seront tous pour toi ;)

 

“Tu n’as pas à faire ça”

  
Sur la table, les différentes pièces du fusil brillent sous la lumière directe de la lampe.

  
“Je sais.”

  
Imperturbable, le jeune homme continue de les nettoyer méticuleusement, avec une précision qui met le Brésilien profondément mal à l’aise. Les gestes sont trop maîtrisés, trop familiers. Et pourtant, cela doit faire presque dix ans que James n’a pas tenu une arme.

  
“Alors, pourquoi ?!”

  
Aldébaran aimerait se mettre en colère, laisser éclater sa rage. Renverser cette table et son contenu maudit, et entraîner son élève -non, son successeur- loin d’ici. James avait pourtant tout fait pour se libérer de la guerre et laisser ses fantômes derrière lui, alors pourquoi y revenir de son plein gré ?   
  


“Parce qu’il n’y a que moi qui puisse le faire.”  


Ils ont déjà eu cette discussion. Il connaît les motivations du jeune Ougandais : lui, plutôt que les autres. Lui, dont les mains sont déjà souillées, plutôt que Théo. Plutôt que Sybil. Plutôt qu’Armand. Plutôt que n’importe qui d’autre. Lui, qui sait comment s’y prendre. Lui, dont la main ne tremblera pas, même après toutes ces années. Lui, qui connaît le poids de la culpabilité, et les démons qui l’accompagnent.

Tout ça, Saga le sait. Saga le sait même terriblement bien.

C’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il n’a rien fait pour empêcher James de venir le solliciter. Et pour ça, Aldébaran lui en veut, quand bien même il sait qu’à chaque génération, un ou plusieurs membres de chacune des trois castes doit prendre ce rôle funeste.

Mais il sait également que rien ne pourra empêcher James de partir, et d’accomplir son horrible tâche.

 

 


	2. Miracle ( Rosalind, Shaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Elle était cassée, alors je l’ai réparée.”

  
“Elle était cassée, alors je l’ai réparée.”

“Mais, comment ça, “cassée” ? Sybil n’est pas un objet, tu ne peux pas parler d’elle comme ça.”

  
Un soupir d’exaspération échappa à la petite fille. Elle avait beau avoir acquis une maîtrise du grec plus que respectable, elle avait toujours l’impression que personne n’arrivait à à la comprendre. A moins que ce ne fut qu’ils ne voulaient pas le faire.

  
“Mais si, elle était cassée, tout le monde l’a dit, en plus. Y avait plus rien, dedans. Enfin, plus que des tout petits bouts, mais c’était pas assez. C’est pour ça qu’elle marchait pas. Alors, je l’ai réparé, mais comme y avait plus rien, j’ai dû lui donner beaucoup de choses, pour que ça marche. C’est pour ça qu’elle est à moi, un peu.”

“Seulement un peu ?”

  
L’amusement de Shaka était palpable, quand bien même il n’avait pas comprit grand-chose à ce que lui racontait son élève. Le côté fantasque de la petite était charmant, mais également parfaitement déroutant.

  
“Bah oui, seulement un peu. J’aurais bien aimé lui donner plus, mais la dame a dit non.”

“La dame ?”

  
Ce n’était pas la première fois que ce mystérieux personnage apparaissait dans les discours de la petite Écossaise, mais sans jamais que celle ci ne lui donne un nom. Même si l’Indien commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur la question.

  
“Mais oui, la dame. C’était elle aussi qui avait dit que vous viendriez me chercher.”

“Et c’est elle qui t’a dit comment réparer Sybil ?”

“Oui. Mais comme je suis petite, ça a prit du temps. C’est pour ça que je voulais qu’on reste toutes les deux.”

“Ah. Et donc, maintenant que Sybil est “réparée”, tu vas la laisser ?”

“Ah non !!”

  
L’air indigné de Rosalind était presque comique, et Shaka dû se retenir pour ne pas trop sourire.

  
“Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as rempli ta mission, tu n’es plus obligé de rester avec elle, maintenant.”

“Mais, moi je veux qu’on reste ensemble ! C’est ma copine, et puis, c’est le bon dieu qui me l’a donnée, alors, il faut qu’on reste ensemble !”

“ Le bon dieu ? Tu en es sûr ?”

“Oui. J’ai prié beaucoup pendant longtemps, et il m’a envoyé Sybil, qui était cassée. Ca veut dire qu’il voulait que je la répare, pour qu’on reste ensemble après.”

 


	3. Décision (Taous, Aldébaran)

 

“Tu es sûre de toi ?”

Face à lui, l’adolescente avait les traits tirés, mais l’air plus déterminée que jamais. C’était cette force de caractère qui lui avait permis d’atteindre la sélection pour les aspirants à l’Or, et de s’y maintenir avec férocité. Aldébaran soupira. Ils perdraient une recrue précieuse avec Taous, et elle serait difficile à remplacer. Les apprentis pouvant prétendre au plus haut rang de leur ordre ne se bousculaient pas au portillon.

   
“Maître, j’ai bien conscience que c’est une décision très lourde. Mais si Maître Azer estime que je suis apte à recevoir son enseignement, alors, je suis prête à renoncer à la possibilité de devenir chevalier d’Or. Les enjeux sont trop grands pour ne pas accepter."

“Tu n’étais pas la seule choisie, il me semble. Les autres ont-ils pris leur décision ?”

  
L’adolescente eut un sourire amer.

  
“Renoncer au plus haut rang, et accepter de partir avec une chance de retour aussi faible ? Bien sûr que non.”

“C’est pourtant ce que tu t’apprêtes à faire….”

  
Pour être franc, la décision de Taous l’étonnait. Elle s’était tant battu pour arriver à ce niveau….

  
“C’est différent. Je sais que je peux le faire. Je….je sais que ça a l’air très prétentieux. Mais je sais, je sens, que je peux y arriver. J’ai la puissance nécessaire pour devenir chevalier d’Or, vous l’avez dit vous même. Je devrais donc en avoir assez pour devenir le prochain chevalier du Peintre.”  
  
“Tu sais pourtant les risques que cela implique.”

  
L’Algérienne hocha la tête d’un air grave. Oui, elle savait. Elle s’était renseignée aux archives. Et elle surtout, elle avait vu Azer.

  
“Je suis prête à les prendre. Et puis, vous savez….”

  
Elle eut un petit sourire triste.

  
“Mon père voulait que je fasse des études. Il était à moitié illettré, mais il a tout fait pour que je puisse aller à l’école, comme mes frères. Il s’était même endetté pour ça. Il voulait….il aurait voulu que je devienne médecin. Ou avocate. Quelque chose de prestigieux. Il n’aurait certainement pas aimé que je devienne chevalier, et que je me retrouve à devoir me battre. Il avait connu la guerre, vous savez. Alors...alors même si c’est pas exactement ça, en choisissant de prendre cette charge...c’est un peu son souhait, que je réaliserais. Je serais une lettrée, pas comme il l’aurait aimé, mais j’œuvrerais dans ce sens. Vous comprenez ?”

  
Ce fut au tour du Brésilien d'acquiescer gravement. Oui. Oui, il comprenait. Il comprenait même beaucoup trop bien.

  
“Très bien. Je vais contacter Saga, afin qu’on officialise tout ça, et si tout se passe bien, toi et Azer pourrez repartir ensemble d’ici deux ou trois semaines.”

“Merci, maître. Par contre….s’il vous plaît, j’aurais une faveur à vous demander…”  
  
"Oui ?”

  
La jeune fille sembla chercher ses mots.

  
“Les petites. Vous savez, les deux que j’ai prises avec moi ?”

“Rosalind et..Sybil ?”

“Oui. Maître, je vous en prie, une fois que je serais partie, gardez les ici. Et ensemble. Je sais que je demande beaucoup, surtout qu’elles ne sont pas très...enfin, que vous ne savez pas encore trop quoi en faire….mais, vraiment, il faut les garder. Je ne saurais pas vous dire pourquoi, mais il le faut. Je pense...je pense qu’elles recèlent bien plus que ce vous pensez. Prenez ça comme ma dernière volonté, puisqu’on ne sait pas si je vais revenir. S’il vous plaît. Je voudrais pouvoir partir en ayant cette inquiétude en moins sur la conscience.”

  
Ils se fixèrent en silence pendant un long moment, lui, pensif, elle, plus déterminée que jamais.

  
“Très bien. J’en parlerais à Saga et aux autres. C’est quand même la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire pour te remercier.”

 

 


	4. Nouveau départ (Sybil, Ethan)

  
“On ne s’est jamais vraiment parlé, toi et moi.”  
  


Nul reproche perceptible dans sa voix. Juste, une terrible évidence, à laquelle elle ne su pas répondre. Devait-elle même dire quelque chose ?  
  


“Je crois...non, je me suis laissé influencer par les autres à ton sujet. Par mon maître, notamment.”  
  


Il eut une grimace d’excuse. Sybil haussa les épaules.  
  


“Le mien aussi pensait que j’étais totalement grillée. Tu n’as pas à te sentir coupable. Surtout que…je n’ai pas fait beaucoup d’efforts non plus.”

“On a pas le même âge, c’était normal qu’on ne se fréquente pas, à l’époque. On avait pas les mêmes centres d’intérêts.”

“On aurait peut-être pu. Après.”

“Peut-être. Mais après, tu étais partie, et...je ne sais pas. Je te demande pardon.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Pour tout. J’ai cru ce qu’on disait sur toi, sans faire d’efforts pour le vérifier. Je ne te comprenait pas, et je n’avais pas envie de le faire. En fait, je croyais même que tu ne m’aimais pas. Comment elle m’avait dit, Rosalind ? Que je brillais trop fort pour toi, et que ça te faisait mal, et que c’était pour ça que tu ne t’approchais pas de moi.”  
  


La jeune femme eut un petit sourire à l’évocation de son amie.  
  


“C’est vrai. Toi et Andreas, vous êtes pareil. Vous brillez trop fort. Enfin, vos auras brillent trop fort.”

“Parce que c’est toujours le cas ?”

“Oui. Mais la différence, c’est que j’ai fini par trouver mes lunettes de soleil et mon écran total, et que toi, tu as mis un abat-jour et une ampoule basse consommation. Andreas lui par contre est passé à l'halogène.”  
  


La comparaison provoqua un pouffement amusé chez Ethan, vite transformé en franc éclat de rire. A sa grande surprise, Sybil le rejoignit dans son hilarité, bien que plus discrètement. Un silence confortable fini par s’installer, seulement troublé par les crissements des insectes dans la nuit.  
  


“Alors, dans ce cas….est ce que ça veut dire que maintenant, on peut...devenir amis ?”  
  


La question figea la jeune femme, apparemment suffisamment pour qu’Ethan le remarque.  
  


“Enfin, on est pas obligé, hein. Je veux dire, moi j’aimerais bien, parce que…parce que je me rend compte que tu n’es pas du tout comme je le pensais, et que j’aimerais bien te connaître, maintenant. Mais, si tu ne veux pas, je comprend, c’est vrai qu’après tout, on a peut-être rien en commun, et puis…”

“Moi aussi j’avais des idées sur toi. Et…”  
  


Fixant un point devant elle, elle sembla réfléchir.  
  


“Je crois que moi aussi, j’aimerais...te connaître.”  
  


Le sourire d’Ethan sembla briller dans la pénombre, et elle dû réfréner un réflexe de rejet en sentant le cosmo du jeune homme effleurer timidement le sien.  
  


“Et bien, enchanté, Sybil. Je m’appelle Ethan.”

 


	5. Go home, girl (James, Ysé)

 

“Mais pourquoi ?!”  
  
  
Accrochée de toute la force de ses petites mains au bras de James, Ysé ne semblait absolument pas décidée à le lâcher, son visage orné d’une moue boudeuse levée vers son grand camarade. Le jeune Taureau eut un long soupir, se pinçant la racine du nez avec sa main libre.

  
“Ysé…on en a déjà parlé….”

“Mais, et quand je serais grande ? Moi aussi, je pourrais être jolie comme Rosalind, et peut-être même que j’aurais plus de nénés qu’elle !”  
  
  
Un rire mi-amusé mi-désespéré échappa au jeune homme.

  
“Ysé, non. Et puis, je peux savoir ce que Rosa vient faire dans cette histoire ?”  
  
  
La petite fille ne répondit pas, l’air plus renfrognée que jamais. Sentant poindre la migraine, James réussit à la décrocher de lui, et la souleva sous les aisselles pour l’installer face à lui sur le muret.

  
“Ysé. Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment désolé, mais c’est non. Et ça sera toujours non, même quand tu seras grande.”

  
De grosses larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de la petite fille.

  
“Mais, pourquoi ?”

“Mais enfin, Ysé ! Tu as seulement sept ans, et moi vingt-trois ! Tu ne peux pas être mon amoureuse ! Ça ne se fait pas !”  
  
  
  



	6. Trêve (Sybil, Mü)

 

Elle avait ses cachettes, en fonction des situations. Il y avait celles pour quand elle avait peur, celles pour quand tout devenait juste trop, et celles quand elle ne voulait pas qu’on la trouve (quoique celles là, elle devait les changer souvent, car son maître finissait toujours par la retrouver).

Mais ce fauteuil dans le salon du premier temple, c’était une cachette spéciale. Celle pour quand elle était trop épuisée pour lutter.

Mü ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi elle s’était mise à envahir son temple de la sorte, même si la recrudescence de ses apparition avait dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Tout à plus vérifiait-il régulièrement qu’elle n’était ni blessée ni malade, car elle avait encore du mal à se rendre compte de ce genre de choses par elle même.

Mais il ne l’empêchait jamais de rester quand il la trouvait là, sentant certainement son besoin urgent de sécurité. D’ailleurs, il devait même être responsable du fait qu’Angelo ne vienne plus la chercher quand elle était ici, et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

Elle avait donc ”son” fauteuil, “son” coussin, “sa” couverture, et “sa” tasse. Petit à petit, les chats vinrent se rajouter à l’équation, pour leur plus grand bonheur à tout les deux, surtout de Sybil, car au fil du temps, ils avaient déserté le temple du Cancer et ses abords.

Dans ce fauteuil, au chaud, entourée des chats, elle pouvait enfin baisser ses barrières. La douleur de ses crises d’eczéma, de plus en plus nombreuses et virulentes, se calmait alors un peu, de même que ses migraines.

Elle pouvait à nouveau manger et boire, car l’appétit lui revenait, et qu’ici, les aliments n’avaient pas ce goût de cendres qu’ils avaient pris dans son temple.

Mais par dessus tout, elle pouvait dormir. Et dormir profondément, sans avoir à se réfugier quelque part pour se mettre à l’abri. Ici, seul le rempart de la couverture, et des chats blottis contre elle suffisait.

Parfois, Mü venait s’asseoir sur le canapé, et ils passaient de longs moments sans rien dire, à boire du thé et à caresser les chats.

Elle aurait pu rester ici pour toujours.

Elle aurait aimé rester ici pour toujours.

D’ailleurs, c’était de plus en plus difficile de partir, et de retourner dans son temple. Mais dehors, il y avait une bataille qui faisait rage, une bataille qu’elle seule pouvait mener.

Alors, elle descendait du fauteuil, pliait la couverture, rapportait la tasse dans la cuisine, caressait les chats une dernière fois, et repartait, aussi silencieusement qu’elle était arrivé.


	7. Allumeuse (Sybil, Ethan) NSFW

  
Il pouvait littéralement sentir le regard inquisiteur et impudique de sa compagne sur lui, suivant le tracé des dernières gouttes d’eau, et s’attardant parfois en chemin, le faisant délicieusement frissonner. Croisant ses yeux à travers le miroir de la penderie, il ne pu empêcher une légère rougeur de lui monter aux joues face au petit sourire satisfait qu’elle lui adressa. Impossible pour elle d’ignorer l’état dans lequel elle était en train de le mettre.

Soudain, le temps de cligner des yeux, le lit était vide, et deux mains fraîches s’étaient posées sur ses hanches, suivit d’une bouche chaude contre sa nuque, le faisant sursauter et soupirer de satisfaction.

N’osant plus bouger, il la laissa se couler peu à peu contre lui, le contact rêche de ses vêtements contrastant contre sa peau nue. Ses doigts, aussi inquisiteurs que son regard, glissaient le long de son corps, explorant chaque relief, chaque méplat, tandis que ses yeux gris restaient vissés aux siens à travers le miroir.

Un gémissement sourd échappa à Ethan alors qu’il sentit les mains de Sybil glisser de son ventre vers son sexe, qu’elles caressèrent lentement, avec l’application coutumière de la jeune femme, et il se laissa imperceptiblement aller contre elle, lui laissant définitivement les rennes de la situation.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu’elle s’était approchée de lui, elle s’éloigna, le tirant brutalement de la bulle de plaisir dans laquelle il se trouvait.

 

“..Hé ?!”

 

Une tape joueuse sur ses fesses, assortie d’un baiser sur son épaule, lui répondirent.

 

“T’as pas vu l’heure ? Tu vas être en retard, et moi aussi. Travaille bien…”

 

Se retrouvant seul dans la chambre, Ethan s’appuya lourdement contre la penderie, un rire mi-amusé mi-frustré aux lèvres.

La sale bête. Elle avait tout prévu.

 


	8. Shinigami (Sybil, Adoracion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je me suis rendu compte qu'Alaiya n'avait pas donné de nom à la maman de Shura, qui apparaît (entre autre) dans Mas Vivo. Maintenant, c'est fait :D

 

“Je serais là. Quand tu partiras.”

“Comment ça, querida ?”

  
Assise face à Adoración à la table de la cuisine, Sybil la contemplait en train d’équeuter les haricots verts prévus au dîner, un des chats de la ferme sur ses genoux.  
  
  
“Quand tu vas mourir. Je le saurais, et je serais là.”

“Querida, personne ne peut prévoir ces choses là. Il n’y a que le bon dieu qui peut savoir.”

  
La fillette secoua lentement la tête.

  
“Moi je sais. Et je serais là. Je viendrais te chercher, et je t’emmènerais. Pour que tu ne te perde pas.”


	9. Cendrillon (Pia, Rachel)

 

La porte se referma sur Oksanna dans un grand claquement.

Sans un mot, Pia se leva de sa chaise, et commença de rassembler les objets éparpillés sur le sol. Quand elle était dans cet état, Oksanna jetait par terre (ou à la tête de son interlocuteur) tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Par chance, il n’y avait rien de vraiment fragile dans la chambre, et elle n’avait pas tenté de s’en prendre aux vitres ou au miroir de la penderie. Pia détestait devoir ramasser les débris de verre, elle manquait de se couper à chaque fois.

  
“Pia, laisse ça, ce n’est pas à toi de nettoyer”

  
La voix de Rachel fit sursauter la petite fille, qui ne l’avait entendu arriver. Mais elle ne cessa pas pour autant sa besogne.

Bien sûr que si, c’était à elle de nettoyer. Elle avait beau être la compagne de jeux d’Oksanna, elle n’en restait pas moins une servante, et le travail des serviteurs, c’est de nettoyer après les maîtres.

  
“Pia….”

  
La fillette fini par s’arrêter, en sentant la main de la femme sur son épaule.

  
“Oksanna sera fâchée si je ne nettoie pas avant son retour.”

“Oksanna va surtout revenir nettoyer elle même ses bêtises. C’est votre chambre, et c’est elle qui a fichu le bazar, donc c’est à elle de ranger.”

  
Le regard vaguement horrifié de Pia à cette idée arracha un maigre sourire à Rachel. Depuis leur arrivée d’Asgard, la fillette avait toujours été d’un calme et d’une obéissance particulièrement reposants, comparés au caractère agressif d’Oksanna. Mais il était évident que ce comportement tenait essentiellement à leur rang : une servante, ça obéit, point. Sauf que…

  
“Pia, tu n’es plus à Asgard. Toi et Oksanna êtes à présent des égales, et il est hors de question qu’elle continue de te traiter comme sa servante.”

“Elle va vous succéder, pourtant. Donc elle sera mon chef, et je devrais lui obéir.”

  
Les grands yeux noirs levés vers Rachel ne reflétaient ni haine, ni crainte. Juste, une implacable conscience des choses.

  
“Oui, c’est vrai, en quelque sorte. Mais, tu as pourtant bien vu : aucuns des douze ne me traite comme son chef. Ma fonction n’a de sens qu’avec eux, et sans moi, ils ne peuvent pas fonctionner comme ils le devraient.”

“Mais ils peuvent fonctionner quand même.”

  
Les paroles de la petite fille la firent grimacer. Décidement, sous ses dehors de taiseuse, Pia comprenait beaucoup trop bien les choses.

  
“...c’est vrai. Mais ils ont quand même besoin de moi.”

  
Pia eu l’air songeuse pendant quelques instants.

  
“Alors, est ce que cela veut dire que, si Oksanna aura besoin de moi, moi, je pourrais ne plus avoir besoin d’elle ?”

 


	10. Zombie (Sybil, ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce drabble est un peu dégueulasse. Mention de cadavre en état de putréfaction.

 

La silhouette voûtée se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Ou plutôt…le corps. Car c’était bien cela qui semblait l’attendre : un cadavre. Debout sur ses deux jambes. Avec, scintillant dans la cage thoracique décharnée, la lueur bleue d’une âme.

Par quel tour de passe passe était-elle arrivée là, et surtout, COMMENT était-elle resté à l’intérieur de ce tas de chair en putréfaction, Sybil n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Certes, elle avait déjà réussi à renvoyer une âme dans son corps défunt, mais cela était intervenu quelques secondes à peine après la mort de son adversaire, et ça n’avait pas duré plus de trois minutes (et Angelo lui avait fait jurer sur la tête de Rosalind qu’elle ne recommencerait plus jamais une horreur pareille, parole qu’elle n’avait eu aucun mal à lui donner).

Se rapprochant avec prudence du cadavre, elle prit le temps de l’observer : à en juger par les vêtements, il s’agissait d’une femme. Vieille, certainement, si elle devait se fier à ce qui avait dû être un visage ridé, et à présent dépourvu d’yeux et de nez.

Un bras décharné se tendit soudain lentement vers elle, suivit d’un râle discordant.

 

_ Aide moi _

 

Les mots avaient résonné dans l’esprit de la jeune femme à l’échelle du Surmonde. Et elle su, immédiatement, ce qu’elle devait faire.

Levant à son tour le bras, elle déploya lentement son cosmo autour de son index pointé vers le corps, et, doucement, l’âme se matérialisa devant elle, petit feu follet au halo bleuté. Quelques secondes plus tard, l’âme disparaissait dans un flash, et le corps s’effondra bruyamment sur le sol, tel un pantin désarticulé.

Un cri étouffé éclata soudain depuis la porte entrouverte, et elle eu tout juste le temps d’entrevoir une petite silhouette s’éloigner précipitamment dans le couloir.


	11. Miaou (Mü, Sybil)

 

Un tas de fourrure orange doté d’un oeil jaune le contemplait d’un air patibulaire.

  
“Meh”

   
L’Atlante eut à peine le temps de dire ouf que le paquet lui atterrissait sans plus de cérémonie sur les genoux, sa longue queue touffue lui balayant le visage. Un...chat ?

Et la grosse bête borgne de prendre ses aises sur ses cuisses, avant de se mettre à ronronner comme une turbine d’avion, un air très satisfait sur sa face un peu écrasée.

Un peu hésitant, Mü resta de longues minutes à contempler l’animal d’un air un peu hagard, se demandant vaguement comment diable celui ci était apparu sur ses genoux, alors qu’il était à peu près certain d’avoir fermé la porte de ses appartements.

 Un mouvement à la périphérie de son champ de vision le fit sursauter, provoquant un miaulement mécontent de la part du chat.

   
“Sybil ! Tu m’as fait peur !”

  
Comme si elle n’avait rien entendu, la petite fille s’installa tranquillement sur le canapé à côté de l’Atlante, un chat noir et blanc dans les bras, qu’elle se mit à caresser avec beaucoup de sérieux et d’application.

  
“Meeeeh”

  
Sur ses genoux à lui, le gros chat orange le regardait d’un air absolument désapprobateur, et il s’en senti presque gêné.

Soudain, une petite main attrapa la sienne, et lui fit caresser le chat plusieurs fois, lequel se remit aussitôt à ronronner avec enthousiasme. Une fois qu’elle eu l’air certaine qu’il avait comprit la manœuvre, la fillette lâcha sa main, retournant au papouillage de son propre félin.

Et, machinalement, il continua.

Combien de temps passa ainsi, il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. La lumière s’était faite plus rare, le chat plus lourd sur ses genoux, son dos plus souple contre le dossier du canapé, et son geste plus lent et machinal.

Il était bien, se rendit-il compte avec un peu d’effarement. Non pas que ses pensées sombres aient disparues, mais elles semblaient..à distance. Et même si ce n’était que temporaire, il en ressenti un immense soulagement.

A côté de lui sur le canapé, Sybil avait fini par se coucher en chien de fusil tout contre l’accoudoir, le chat noir et blanc roulé en boule contre elle. La fillette ne dormait pas, se rendit-il compte : la petite main glissée sous le ventre du chat continuait de grattouiller machinalement l’épaisse fourrure. Non, elle était juste dans le même état que lui. Pour un peu, elle en aurait ronronné elle aussi, il en était certain.

 


	12. Dispute (Théo, Andreas, Armand)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scène se déroulant le lendemain ou le surlendemain du départ de Sybil suite à la Dispute avec Angelo.

 

« C’est toujours pareil avec ces deux là, toujours à leur trouver des excuses pour tout ! Et Rosalind ceci, et Rosalind cela….et l’autre timbrée, là, qu’on laisse partir sans discuter ! »

« Sybil n’est pas timbrée »

« Arrête, bien sûr que si qu’elle l’est. Tout le monde le sait. »

« Elle n’est pas timbrée »   
  


La voix de Théo s’était faite glaciale.   
  


« Tu refuse de l’admettre parce qu’elle t’aime bien, et qu’il suffit d’être gentil avec toi pour que tu te mettes à adorer les gens. Mais elle est complètement siphonnée, et Rosa l’est au moins autant qu’elle. »   
  


Le poing du jeune garçon se serra.   
  


« Et toi, tu es jaloux parce qu’elle t’a remis à ta place, et que tu ne l’as pas supporté ! »

« Pffff, non mais n’importe quoi. Et puis d’abord, qu’est ce que t’as, à t’énerver comme ça ? T’es amoureux d’elle, ou quoi ? »   
  


Le poing de Theo parti sans qu’il ne se rende compte d’avoir bougé son bras, et Andreas se retrouva étalé dans la poussière, un cri de douleur lui échappant.   
  


« Putain mais t'es pas bien ?!! »

« Sybil n’est pas folle ! Et Rosa non plus ! Et même si elles l’étaient, c’est toujours mieux que d’être un connard prétentieux dans ton genre !! »   
  


Outré, Andreas sauta sur ses pieds dans un cri de rage, pour se précipiter sur Theo, roulant avec lui au sol  tandis qu’ils se rouaient mutuellement de coups.   
  


« NON MAIS CA VA PAS BIEN VOUS DEUX ?! »   
  


Un sifflement dans l’air sépara les deux adolescents juste à temps, le sol se fendillant brutalement entre eux.   
  


« Putain, mais vous croyez vraiment que c’est le moment de se chamailler comme des gamins ?! »   
  


Bien qu’exténué, Armand irradiait de suffisamment de colère pour faire baisser les yeux aux deux apprentis, qui semblèrent perdre instantanément toute agressivité.   
  


« Les combats, c’est aux arènes ! Quel exemple vous montrez aux autres, bordel ?! Surtout toi, Andreas ! »

« Mais, c’est Theo qui…. »

« Je me fiche de savoir qui a commencé. Vous allez chacun rentrer chez vous, je passerais vous examiner après, mais hors de ma vue. Tout de suite ! »   
  


Penauds et vexés, les deux adversaires baissèrent la tête, et prirent ensemble la direction des escaliers menant aux Temples.   
  


« Tout ça, c’est de ta faute »

« Ma faute ?! C’est toi qui as commencé à me cogner ! »

« Tu insultais Sybil ! »

« Putain mais tu m’emmerde avec elle ! Mais va donc la rejoindre, si tu l’aime tant que ça ! T’es aussi cinglé qu’elle de toute façon, vous serez pas dépareillés ! »   
  


L’insulte laissa Theo figé sur place, la gorge soudain si serrée qu’il fut incapable de répondre. Le regardant d’un air méprisant, Andreas le laissa au milieu des escaliers, avec l’air triomphal de celui qui avait eu le dernier mot.   
  


« Et toi t’es qu’un connard insensible, pour un empathe… »   
  


Le murmure de Theo fut emporté par le vent.

 

 


	13. Défis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles rédigés à partir d'un meme d'écriture sur Livejournal : dans une liste d'une cinquantaine de phrases, s'en faire attribuer une ou plusieurs avec des personnages. Bien évidemment, c'est Alaiya qui a choisi les miennes ;)

Oksanna, Pia - 50 “You’ve been pretending all this time?” / "tu as fait semblant, pendant tout ce temps?"   
  


“Et tu as fait semblant, pendant tout ce temps ?”   
  
La voix de Pia est neutre, mais Oksanna ne peut pas s’empêcher de détourner nerveusement le regard, ses mains tremblantes se crispant sur ses genoux.   
  
“Je…”  
  
Elle aimerait dire que oui. Qu’elle avait tout prévu depuis le début. Tout. Y comprit comment s’en sortir. Mais ses souvenirs des derniers mois ne sont qu’un immense brouillard, entrecoupés de violents moments de clarté.

C’est seulement en sentant les bras de Pia l’entourer qu’elle se rend compte qu’elle est en train de pleurer.

 

*******

  
Andreas, Theo - 46 “Why do you have to make everything about you?” / "pourquoi ramènes-tu toujours tout à toi?"

 

“Pourquoi ramènes tu toujours tout à toi ?”

  
La question de Théo stoppe net la diatribe furieuse d’Andreas, qui lui adresse un regard outré.

  
“Hein ? Mais non, je…”

  
Le soupir las de Théo le fige dans son élan, et il regarde son ami se lever lourdement du canapé.

  
“J’en ai assez. Je m’en vais.”

  
Estomaqué, Andreas le regarde se diriger vers la porte, avant de s’élancer à sa suite, tendant la main pour le rattraper. Main sèchement balayée par Théo.

  
“Hé !”

“Tu n’as pas compris. J’en ai assez de toi. Je m’en vais. C’est fini, Andreas.”

  
La porte se referma lentement sur Théo, laissant le jeune Antinaïkos figé au milieu de la pièce.

 

 

 


	14. Got your name written here in a rose tattoo (Sybil, Théo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sybil a environs 27 ans, et Théo 20. Il est en fin d'apprentissage en tant que tatoueur.

 

Le carillon sonna lorsque Sybil poussa la porte, passant du brouhaha de la rue à l’ambiance feutrée du salon de tatouage.

De l’autre côté du comptoir, Kali la salua avec enthousiasme, avant de jeter un œil par la porte entrouverte d’une des stalles de tatouage, d’où s’échappait le bourdonnement caractéristique de la rotative.

Sybil lui répondit d’un geste de la main. Elle pouvait attendre que Théo ai terminé.

S’installant dans un des fauteuils de l’accueil, elle laissa l’apprentie faire la conversation, émettant parfois quelques commentaires et autre grognement d’appréciation. Enfin, le bourdonnement de la machine fini par s’arrêter, et quelques minutes plus tard, Théo ressortait accompagné de son client, dont le bras gauche était ficelé comme un rôti dans une bonne épaisseur de film plastique.

Apercevant la Française, le jeune tatoueur salua rapidement son client, qu’il confia à Kali, avant d’accourir vers son amie en riant.

  
« Sybil ! Depuis quand t’es de retour sur Athènes ?! »

  
L’intéressée lui rendit son accolade, avant de lui ébouriffer énergiquement les cheveux.

  
« Si tu consultais tes mails perso de temps en temps, tu le saurais… »

  
Le jeune Grec lui adressa une moue boudeuse.

  
« J’ai pas le temps, avec le boulot…et ici on capte rien, donc je peux même pas les regarder sur mon téléphone. Mais sérieux, t’es arrivée quand ? Tu loges où, t’es chez ton vieux, ou chez un des cousins ? Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? Alex est en déplacement, mais les filles seraient ravies de te voir, si j’appelle maintenant, Iphy pourra préparer assez pour nous quatre, et puis je peux p’têt aussi avoir Pia, et… »

  
Sybil le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

  
« Théo. Respire. »

  
Le jeune homme s’arrêta net, et lui rendit son sourire, l’air un peu gêné.

  
« Désolé….alors ? »

«Je suis arrivée avant-hier. Je crèche chez mon vieux. Je veux bien venir manger, surtout si Iphy fait ses lasagnes. Dérange pas Pia, on se verra au repas de famille ce weekend.  Mais d’abord je voudrais prendre rendez-vous. »

« ….rendez-vous ? »

« Avec toi. Pour un tatouage. Pour moi.»

  
Théo la contempla, l’air surprit, avant de se mettre à sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

  
« Sérieux ? Avec moi ? »

« Sauf si ça te pose problème ou que tu n’es pas disponible, évidemment. »

  
Les yeux du jeune scorpion semblaient littéralement pétiller.

  
« Et louper une occasion de pouvoir retravailler sur toi ? Tu rigoles ! Viens, Kali va s’occuper de fermer, et tu vas me raconter tout ça. Ça laissera le temps à Iphy de préparer ses lasagnes…»

*****

  
« Alors ?  Ça te semble faisable ? »

  
Même si elle était à moitié nue, il faisait bon dans la pièce. C’était agréable.

  
« Ma foi, elles m’ont l’air suffisamment anciennes. Tu as encore des crises, ou c’est terminé ? »

« Ça arrive encore, mais très rarement. Ça se focalise surtout sur ma tête et mes mains, mais avec mon traitement, ça se calme vite.»

  
Derrière elle, Théo scrutait son dos et ses épaules avec attention, vérifiant parfois le relief des cicatrices d’un index précautionneux.

  
« Et bien écoute, pour moi c’est ok. Tu me disais que tu veux couvrir celle là en priorité ? »

  
Sybil acquiesça lentement, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de se raidir lorsque Théo posa ses doigts sur la marque ornant son épaule droite. En dépit des années, la trace de main se détachait toujours nettement sur l’arrière de son épaule. Ce n’était pourtant pas faute d’avoir tout fait à l’époque pour la transformer en plaie informe….

_ Douze ans, déjà…. _

Elle secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs qui menaçaient de remonter à la surface. Ce n’était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ça.

Sentant son trouble, Théo cessa son examen, et lui fit signe de se rhabiller, tandis qu’il attrapait son bloc à dessin et sa mine posés sur la table de travail.

  
« Donc, on disait, des fleurs. Un style en particulier ? »

  
*****

  
Son esprit dérivait paisiblement au rythme des aiguilles sur sa peau, tout en gardant, à la lisière de son champ de vision mental, une conscience aiguë de son environnement immédiat.

La présence de Théo un peu au dessus d’elle, et son souffle régulier qui effleurait la peau devenue hypersensible de son épaule. La piqûre des aiguilles, implacable et désormais familière, et la sensation étrange de chaleur et d’inconfort mêlés qui semblait irradier de sa peau. Le drap en papier sous sa poitrine nue, couvrant le dossier du fauteuil où elle était installée à califourchon, et qui la démangeait un peu. La chaleur réconfortante de la pièce. Le bourdonnement régulier de la machine.

Si elle étendait son attention, elle pouvait entendre la musique diffusée dans l’accueil, Kali qui discutait avec les clients, le carillon de la porte, la sonnerie du téléphone. Ilias, le patron, qui jurait après avoir fait tomber quelque chose.

Elle n’avait pas  _ mal _ . Pas exactement. Comparé à tout ce qu’elle avait pu endurer pendant son entraînement, cette douleur aurait de toute façon pu être considérée comme négligeable. Mais il a une différence notable entre la douleur reçue dans le cadre de la formation, et celle reçue volontairement, gratuitement. On se blinde pour recevoir la première et mieux la dépasser. On apprend à accueillir la seconde pour mieux la transcender.

Lorsqu’elle avait reçu son tatouage de chevalier, des mains même de Théo alors tout jeune apprenti, elle n’avait pour ainsi dire rien senti. Et en avait été déçue. Mais à l’époque, sa dissonance sensorielle était encore loin d’être réglée. Et Théo avait été soulagé de ne pas l’avoir blessée malgré son inexpérience.

Pour les suivants, elle était prête. Et la douleur avait pu éclore à l’image des fleurs dont elle faisait orner son plexus, autour de son symbole tutélaire. Cela n’avait pas été insurmontable. Mais pour quelqu’un comme elle qui avait jusqu’alors tant de mal reconnaître les signaux d’alerte de son corps, cela avait été une incroyable expérience de pleine conscience. C’était une des très rares fois où elle s’était sentie totalement ancrée dans sa propre chair, présente au monde et d’une lucidité immense. Elle avait été souvent tentée de renouveler l’expérience, juste pour retrouver cette sensation de clarté totale, mais les circonstances avaient sans cesse repoussé ce projet...jusqu’à maintenant.

Aujourd’hui, il était temps de clôturer un chapitre qui n’aurait jamais dû être ouvert, et qui avait mis bien trop de temps à être terminé.

Et quoi de mieux pour effacer un champ de bataille que d’y semer des fleurs ?

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Para que no te pierdas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763195) by [Alaiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya)




End file.
